dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
DC Animated Movie Universe Wiki:Manual of Style
Articles Articles should have the following elements: * The first appearance of the articles title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. :Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of DC Animated Movie Universe Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. Character Articles Character Template * The Infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted if not confirmed in one of the ways stated above. Article Body * The first instance of a character's civilian name as well as the first instance of their superhero(s) should be in bold type. * Only information from the DC Animated Movie Universe should be included in the main article, with relevant DC Comics information in the "Notes" section. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. He was trained since birth by the League of Assassins, but was forced to flee with his mother to Gotham City when his grandfather was killed by Deathstroke. After meeting his father, he later became the second Robin. * Biography — character's detailed history * Personality — character's personality * Powers & Abilities — describe the character's powers and special abilities. This section may be omitted if the character has no special powers or abilities. * Equipment — describe the character's equipment and the purpose they serve. This section may be omitted if the character has no equipment. * Appearances — chronological list of the character's DC Animated Movie Universe appearances in a bulleted list. If the list is too long, consider using the Scroll box template. * Notes - a section with relevant information about the characters in other media. * Notes - a section with relevant trivia about the character. * References — a section where references can be founded from articles. Episode Articles Film Template * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. * Official Synopsis. * "Plot": a detailed, written out plot of an episode. *"Cast" *"Notes": a section with relevant DC Comics and other media references referenced in the film. *"Trivia": Trivia about the film. Images * Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag) :See also: DC Animated Movie Universe Wiki:Images Character Infobox Images Images in an episodes' info box should be: * Screenshots or promotional images. Episode Infobox Images Images in an episodes' info box should be: * Screencaps and screenshots after episodes have aired. Sourcing *Use the Filebox temple and or the appropriate fair use template.